


The love of my life

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a sad Au where Alec dies during the Wedding at the Altar.





	The love of my life

It was the hardest thing he ever had to go through in his whole life. He had seen past lovers die, lost already so many friends to this point more than he could count. This was different. This was harder. Seeing Alec's still form on the Ground, his Face paperwhite and the sound of his own heartbeat loud in his Ears and his Hand clenched in the fabric of the Suit he weared ... he shot up from his bed. 

One week. It had been one week since Alexander had died in front of the Altar. Magnus didn't knew how he survived it. He had been a constant walking disaster since then. Had lost composure and broken down at Maryse feet and begging for forgiveness. He knew he shouldn't have pushed the wedding forward in such hurry when Alec had been clearly under stress or some sickness he should have seen. They hadn't recieved a Autopsy report yet but it must have been something Magnus should have seen. He should have looked beyond Alec's Facadè.  
He felt a whimper climbing up his throat and felt Hands on his back, a body pressing against his as he drew in a suddering breath. Isabelle was a constant presence at his side ever since they had lost him. Magnus didn"t knew if he could have survived the past day's without her. He clung to her when they had taken Alec away, out of the Institute.

"Magnus?" Isabelle asked quietly as he drew in a shuddering bed. "Want a Coffee?" her voice was hoarse and he didn't had to look at her to know that her eyes where red rimmed. He knew what Day was today. The one he would have tried to scrub of his mind and into oblivion later. 

He felt himself nod. A kiss into his Hair. Magnus shuddered and pulled banklet closer, tried to ignore the steam of Sunshine through the Window.

He didn't know how to possible make it through the Funeral.


End file.
